saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lancelot
, 35th Floor |status = Alive |voice actor = Sōma Saitō |appears in = Sword Art Online: Deletion}} Lancelot (ランスロット, Ransurotto) is one of the survivors of Sword Art Online, and is currently an Undine in ALfheim Online. His real name is Arthur Lancaster (アーサー·ランカスター, Āsā· Rankasutā) and is currently in London, England. He is the younger brother of Gwenhwyfar, who was also a player of Sword Art Online. He is the only son of the CEO of a computer company based in the United Kingdom. Appearance Reality/Sword Art Online Lancelot, or Arthur Lancaster in real life, bears disheveled light brown hair and green eyes. He doesn't have much of a muscular physique, but is not too thin either. Like every other player trapped in Sword Art Online, during the beginning of the game, his avatar wore simple garments and possessed basic weapons, but with consistent battling and leveling, he had his own share of improvements. Later on, in Sword Art Online, he was shown wearing a blue coat that reached down to his knees, decorated with white linings. It was said that the coat flows in the wind like water is in a river, giving Lancelot the epithet of Lancelot of the Lake, in accordance to the origin of his in-game name. He gained possession of the coat, called Nimue's Blessing, in Aincrad's 22nd floor, though it was unclear how. This increased his speed and agility, and had been helpful to him throughout the game. His weapon is a long sword named Joyeux. However, upon the disbanding of the Teutonic Knights and him joining the Knights of Blood, he had to ditch the coat and replace it with the guild uniform. ALfheim Online Upon logging in to ALO, he was given the chance to choose his race, and he chose the Undine race due to their skills in underwater combat and affinity with magic, and also to retain his epithet as Lancelot of the Lake. His avatar was almost identical to his SAO avatar, as its data had been converted from the latter game, thanks to the efforts of his sister. Lancelot in ALO wore a garment of blue and white, with aqua blue hair of the same style as in SAO and elf ears. His continued to wield a sword named Arondight, which was believed to be a counterpart of Excalibur, but not as powerful. He wore the guild symbol, an iron cross, as a brooch on the right chest part of his coat. Personality Being only 13 during the beginning of his story line, Lancelot was shown to have a cheerful and bright personality, and was the joy and life of his groups and parties. Though this personality of his made a change when two of his friends were killed in Sword Art Online. He began to blame himself for their death, but eventually accepted that it really wasn't his fault, though it took quite long to happen. In the real world, he is very studious and hardworking, and is actually an optimistic person, strongly believing that he would get to see his family complete soon. Lancelot was also a man who cares deeply for his family, as shown during the argument inside the guild where he sided with his sister, who was the guild captain. After the events of Sword Art Online, and being with his sister in the real world, he eventually became very spoiled, due to the fault of Raiko "making up for the years lost." Background Arthur was a student of Westminster School in London, and was one of the topping ones in his class. Unlike Raiko and her mother, Arthur has a healthy relationship with his father, though they rarely meet due to matter regarding their business. In school, he had a group of friends who were also very interested in gaming. During the growth in popularity of the virtual reality game, Sword Art Online, he and his friends traveled to Japan to try the game. After getting permission from his father, he logged into the game with his three friends. Chronology Aincrad Arc Lancelot started Sword Art Online with his friends by joining raid parties to gain experience in the game and improve their survival skills. He and his friends were among the forty-four people that decided to meet and defeat the 1st floor boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord. Being in the group, it was here that he witnessed someone die in the game, and the skill of the players named Kirito and Asuna who took down the 1st floor's boss. Riled up, he sought to get out of the death game. He continued with the game, unbelievably optimistic even if their lives were at great risk. In Aincrad's third floor, they came upon a group of Roaring Wolves. With the skills they learned and a better set of gears and weapons, the group was left with no option but to fight. After a short while, they had managed to lower down some of the monsters' HP. Unfortunately, one of the wolves summoned more of them into the area, and the group panicked, not knowing how to deal with so many. It was during this fight that two of Lancelot's friends had been killed, as they were divided and had been cornered. Not having any recovery items in his inventory during that time, he could only force himself to stand up and keep on fighting. However, with his own HP dropping to critical, he fainted, and awoke in an inn in Urbus, in the 2nd floor of Aincrad, with his only surviving friend. He was told that a player had saved them from the wolves, and helped them to safety. Even if he knew he was gifted with another chance to live, Lancelot fell into distraught, knowing that two of his friends had helplessly departed the world, with him not being able to do anything to save them. After all, none of them had much experience with MMORPGs. He constantly blamed himself for their death. However, he kept on pushing forward. Eventually, his friend came upon the Teutonic Knights, a guild composed of skilled players aiming to clear the game. Not wanting to be left on his own, he also joined the guild, after his friend did, and soon got over the guilt of losing two of his friends. In Aincrad's 35th floor, with his Nimue's Blessing '''and '''Joyeux, he made an attempt to explore the Forest of Wandering all on his own. After a while, he ran onto a group of Drunk Apes. Confident with his new equipment and filled inventory, he engaged in battle, successfully defeating the monsters. After that, he was approached by their guild captain, Gwenhwyfar, who admitted that she had been watching him. The two then started to find a way out of the forest together, chatting as they did so. Lost in the conversation, they ended up asking each other why they wished to get out of the game, and Lancelot answered that he wished to see his older sister that he had only seen in one picture. He even told the guild captain that she could pass as his sister for they both have brown hair and green eyes. When Gwen joked that she really might be his sister, for she had a younger brother lost years ago, his hopes soared sky high and he told her that they should have themselves DNA tested. However, upon learning that it was only a joke, his hopes sank in the brink of despair. Their conversation resumed inside the Guild Hall, where Gwen asked about the name of his father. Again, Lancelot casually answered that it was William Lancaster, and was caught in surprise as a sobbing Gwenhwyfar suddenly hugged him, claiming that he really was her brother, for William Lancaster was the name of the father that abandoned her years ago. It was then that he learned that his sister had been cheating the game since it started and allowed her to install to him a cheat that would make him survive the entire game. His life in SAO went on, fighting alongside his sister and their guild mates. Lancelot was one of the members of the Teutonic Knights that nearly got killed during the battle with the Six-Armed Metallic Buddha Statue, the boss at the 50th floor of Aincrad. It was Gwen's desperation and adrenaline that saved him from a fatal blow. They succeeded in clearing the floor, but most of them had been heavily wounded. (Both of them had forgotten that the could not die in the game because they are cheaters.) What had happened brought an issue inside the guild, as a group of Knights led by Vivian, had began to doubt Gwen's ability to lead them and wanted her out of her position. This idea was opposed by the other Knights, saying that things like that happen in games and that they should simply be thankful that none of them had died. Lancelot, of course, stood by his sister's side. However, the argument did not cease which simply led Gwenhwyfar to the decision of disbanding the guild. After the series of unpleasing events, Lancelot joined the Knights of Blood, as Gwen said that she wished to go on her own as a solo player. He became involved with the fight with the Laughing Coffin and the battle at the 75th floor, eventually clearing the game. Fairy Dance Arc After the events of Sword Art Online, Arthur (Lancelot) had kept close contact with Raiko (Gwenhwyfar), and it was through her that he learned of the new game she was playing, ALfheim Online. He immediately bought the game and asked for his sister's game data, before logging in. At the beginning of the game, he was asked to chose a race and type in what would be his in-game name. He chose the Undine race, for the sake of keeping his epithet back at SAO as Lancelot of the Lake. As soon as he was finished, he was then transported to the home of the Undines in the Crescent Gulf. Meeting with his sister again, and after a few journeys together, both had decided to reform their guild, the Teutonic Knights. Upon the availability of New Aincrad in New ALO, they re-purchased their former guild base where they held operations. Phantom Bullet Arc Lancelot was not interested in the newly-released Gun Gale Online, and when he tried to see if his sister was, Gwen casually answered that she doesn't like guns and does not prefer long-range combat. Eventually, they had dropped off the topic and remained in ALO. During this time, Arthur's visits to Japan became more frequent, especially during his vacation periods, and the two siblings would spend a day or two together before he returns to London. Calibur Arc Informing his sister regarding the news of founding the great sword Excalibur, it became obvious that Lancelot was excited to see it and gain possession of the sword, even if he already had his own Arondight, a long sword that deals additional damage to dragon monsters. This sword shines like water in the lake, greatly increases its users parameters, and was known to almost be equivalent to Excalibur. With the Beast God Slaughter Quest, Lancelot pretty much urged his sister to take the quest, but Gwen was reluctant to do so, since it involved mass murdering monsters. In the end, they slain Frost Giants instead to prevent the quest from succeeding. After Jötunheimr was returned to its true appearance, Lancelot admitted that he feels more sense fulfillment after what they did. Relationships Gwenhwyfar Gwenhwyfar (Kaizawa Raiko) is Lancelot's in-game and real life sister, separated after the divorce of their parents. They were united in Sword Art Online and had kept close contact since then. He loves his sister dearly, and is clearly jealous of the fact that never spend time together with Tsukiyomi tagging along. Lancelot is very protective of his sister when it dons to the older male's innuendos and advances. Kaizawa Reiko Reiko is the mother Arthur barely remembers, since he was only a baby when he was taken to London. Even so, he feels no resentment to his mother, and actually looks forward to seeing her. Every time he would visit Japan, he would always ask for his mother to cook something, as he wanted to be spoiled to things he missed while growing up, just as how his sister spoils him. William Lancaster He is Arthur and Raiko's father. He is the CEO of a computer company and is a very loving man. They are in a very healthy relationship, and Arthur held no grudge against his father even after he kept the truth in regards to his older sister and mother. Arthur also acts as the major influencing factor, teaming up with Raiko, to bring their family back together. Tsukiyomi Arthur has great respect for Ryuu, and looks up to him like a true older brother. However, when it dons to his perverted advances and innuendos towards the other's sister, Arthur completely disregards this respect and shamelessly strikes down the other. He is also extremely jealous of said male's closeness with his sister, that it was as if he was competing for the attention of Raiko. All of that aside, Arthur actually approves of Ryuu being his brother-in-law. He only admits this to Gwenhwyfar though, much to her embarrassment. Abilities Sword Art Online * Level: 63 * HP: 134260 Main Equipment * Joyeux (One Handed Sword) ** Vorpal Strike ** Deadly Sins * Nimue's Blessing (Blue Coat obtained in the 22nd floor) Skills ALfheim Online * HP: 750 * MP: 900 Main Equipment *Arondight (One Handed Sword) **'Purifier' - 9-hit Original Sword Skill given by Gwenhwyfar **Howling Octave Skills Notable Achievements * Cleared Sword Art Online * Obtained a 9-hit Original Sword Skill * Cleared Whirlpool Abyss * Defeated Sinmara and Surtr of the Muspelheim dungeon Gallery Trivia * His in-game name came from the most popular knight of the Round Table, Sir Lancelot, also famous for his affair with Queen Guinevere. * His sword in SAO, Joyeux, was actually a sword owned by Charlemagne, but was later on believed to be used by Sir Lancelot as well. The second sword, Arondight, was the true sword of Sir Lancelot, given to him by the Lady of the Lake and was used in many quests. * Arondight's additional effect on dragon monsters was based on the tale where Sir Lancelot slew a dragon. * Despite being younger of the two, he stands in almost the same height as his older sister. Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:ALO Player Category:Undine Category:Yuka Ichinose